Miasto Sunyshore
| południe = | wschód = | zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 47 mieszkańców 48 mieszkańców | punkt = Market Sunyshore Chodnik Latarnia Widokowa Julia Deweloper Pokétch Skała pokemon Sala Sunyshore | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = Volkner | odznaka = Odznaka Latarni | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasto Sunyshore (Jap.: ナギサシティ Nagisa City) to miasto w regionie Sinnoh i lokalizacja ostatniej Sali Pokémon w regionie. Miasto Sunyshore znane jest jako główne miasto portowe i brama do Ligi Pokémon Sinnoh. Miasto leży na wąskiej ziemi otoczonej morzem i górami. Aby nadrobić brak miejsca, miasto zbudowało panele słoneczne, które można wykorzystać do zasilania i dróg. W całym mieście są zawieszone drogi, które zbierają energię słoneczną do zasilania miasta. Jasmine, Liderka Sali Miasta Olivine, jest widziana w tym mieście. Stwierdziła, że Sunyshore przypomina jej dom, ponieważ oba miasta są nad morzem i oba miasta mają dość dużą latarnię morską. Po pokonaniu Volknera, Jasmine daje graczowi HM07 (Wodospad). Do czasu, gdy Zespół Galactic zostanie pokonany, a Dialga , Palkia lub Giratina zostanie złapana lub pokonana, miasto doświadcza ogromnego zaciemnienia, a człowiek z Doliny Wiatraków uniemożliwia każdemu wejście na , jedyną drogę do Sunyshore z reszty Sinnoh. Slogan Zasilane energią słoneczną! (Jap.: たいようが てらす まち The town where the sun shines.) Punkty Zainteresowania Market Sunyshore thumb|left|220px|Market Sunyshore Market Sunyshore to niewielki budynek położony w Mieście Sunyshore. Znajduje się w centrum Sunyshore, na północ od Poké Marketu, przy plaży. Market Sunyshore jest jednym z największych na świecie miejsc z Naklejkami. Jest dobrze znany z dużego wyboru naklejek z całego świata. Budynek jest zawsze ułożony z pudełkami produktów. Są cztery lady i aż trzy są zajęte, chociaż gracz może kupować przedmioty w sklepie naklejek tylko przez mężczyznę z tyłu pokoju. Mężczyzna na stoisku sprzedaje graczowi Naklejki na Poké Balle. Aby kupić te naklejki, gracz musi najpierw zdobyć Pudełko na Naklejki z domu na zachód od Ruin Solaceon. Naklejki, które sprzedaje, zmieniają się każdego dnia. Po lewej stronie znajduje się również panna, która przy wejściu do Marketu oddaje graczowi Wstążkę Wysiłku dla niektórych Pokemonów, które mają 510 podstawowych statystyk. Chodnik To miasto słynie również z szklanego chodnika, który jest niezbędny do poruszania się po mieście. Latarnia Widokowa thumb|right|220px|Latarnia Widokowa Latarnia Widokowa znajduje się w dalekim, południowo-wschodnim rogu Miasta Sunyshore. Chociaż nie jest tak spektakularna jak latarnia morska w Johto, bo składa się tylko z windy i tarasu widokowego, są jednak podobne, ponieważ jest to miejsce, w którym znajduje się miejscowy Lider Sali, Volkner, zanim pojawi się w Sali. Gracz może zobaczyć budynek Ligi Pokemon Sinnoh, jeśli popatrzy przez lornetkę. Volkner, w przeciwieństwie do Jasmine, nie dba o pokemony - po prostu rozważa pozostanie Liderem Sali lub udaje się do Ligi Pokémon, aby rzucić wyzwanie Elitarnej Czwórce, ponieważ przez jakiś czas nie miał godnych pretendentów. Julia W mieście znajduje się również samotna kobieta imieniem Julia, która przekazuje graczowi siedem wstążek, po jednej na każdy dzień tygodnia. Wstążki, które rozdaje, różnią się w zależności od jej nastroju, który zmienia się każdego dnia. Wstążki, które rozdaje, są następujące: Deweloper Pokétch W domu dostępnym tylko dzięki Wspinaczce, samotny naukowiec otrzymał nagrodę od Firmy Pokétch za opracowanie oryginalnych aplikacji dla Pokétcha. Jeśli zostanie pokazany mu Pokémon z jedną z trzech Natur, przekaże jedną z trzech różnych aplikacji. *'Poważny' - *'Naiwny' - *'Dziwaczny' - Kamień Pokemon Kamień Pokémon to gigantyczna formacja skalna znajdująca się we wschodniej części miasta. Skała Pokémon to jedna z słynnych atrakcji miasta, słynąca z dziwnego kształtu przypominającego stojącego w zatoce Munchlaxa, z wodą pokrywającą jego stopy. Sala Sunyshore thumb|right|220px|Sala Sunyshore Sala Sunyshore jest oficjalną Salą Miasta Sunyshore. Oparta jest na Pokémonach typu elektrycznego. Liderem Sali jest Volkner. Trenerzy, którzy go pokonają, otrzymują Odznakę Latarni. Sala w Sunyshore to trzypokojowe siłownie, w których główne piętro składa się z gigantycznych kół zębatych i podwieszanych do zegarów platform, obsługiwanych za pomocą przycisków. Aby przejść, trenerzy muszą obracać platformy w odpowiedniej kolejności, aby utworzyć ścieżkę. Siłownia wyeksponowała dynamos, który zużywa dużą ilość energii elektrycznej, co skłoniło miasto do odnowienia ścieżek w kolektorach słonecznych. Za pokonanie Volknera, Trenerzy otrzymują Odznakę Latarni, TM57 (Elektropromień) oraz zdolność do korzystania z Wodospadu poza walką. Demografia thumb|right|230px|Miasto Sunyshore w [[Pokémon Diamond i Pearl|Diamond i Pearl]] Pokémon Diamond i Pearl W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, populacja Miasta Sunyshore wynosi 47 mieszkańców, czyli tyle samo, co w Mieście Pastoria. Pokémon Platinum W Pokémon Platinum, populacja Miasta Sunyshore wynosi 48 mieszkańców. Poké Market | }} | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Przedmioty }} }} }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|Od dewelopera Pokétch, jeśli pokażemy mu Pokemona z Naturą Poważną (potrzebna Wspinaczka)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|Od dewelopera Pokétch, jeśli pokażemy mu Pokemona z Naturą Naiwną (potrzebna Wspinaczka)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|Od dewelopera Pokétch, jeśli pokażemy mu Pokemona z Naturą Dziwaczną (potrzebna Wspinaczka)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} Pokémony Trenerzy Pokémon Platinum W Centrum Pokemonów W niektóre dni gracz może rzucić wyzwanie Trenerowi, który pojawia się w Centrum Pokémonów. W zależności od postępu w grze, podczas rewanżu Trener będzie miał Pokémony o wyższym poziomie. |144|1|401|Kricketot|♂|6|None|36=ポール|37=Paul}} / / / / |1|402|Kricketune|♂| / / / / |None|36=ポール|37=Paul}} W anime thumb|left|220px|Miasto Sunyshore w anime thumb|right|Latarnia Sunyshore Miasto Sunyshore, podobnie jak w przypadku gier, jest miastem zbudowanym na podstawie energii słonecznej, z licznymi panelami słonecznymi i Wieżą Sunyshore zasilającymi różne maszyny technologiczne w mieście. W całym mieście znajduje się wiele ruchomych schodów i dróg, na których położone są ruchome kafelki. Na brzegu miasta znajduje się latarnia morska. Ash i po raz pierwszy przybyli do Sunyshore w Flint wkracza do akcji!, w którym Ash odwiedził Salę Sunyshore, ale tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że Sala rozdaje darmowe odznaki. Rozgniewany Ash spotkał się z Flintem z Elitarnej Czwórki, który przyprowadził go do rozczarowanego Volknera. Mimo, że Ash osobiście prosił o walkę w Sali, Volkner wciąż odmawiał walki z nim. Flint zdecydował się zawalczyć z Ashem, by odnowić iskrę walki w Volknerze, co udało im się. W Latająca wieża Sunyshore!, jak Ash i Volkner przygotowywali się do walki w Sali, elektryczność została niespodziewanie odcięta. Zdali sobie sprawę, że było to spowodowane przez Zespół R kradnący Wieżę Sunyshore. Ash i Volkner skutecznie poskromili Zespół R, ale bitwa o odznakę Asha musiała zostać odłożona na później, ponieważ wieża wymagała naprawy. Ash i jego przyjaciele postanowili skorzystać z okazji i udać się na Brzeg J. Waleczności, by wzięła udział w Wielkim Festiwalu Sinnoh. Ash powrócił do Sunyshore, by wziąć udział w bitwie o odznakę w Ósmy Cud Sinnoh!. Ash pokonał Volknera, zdobywając przy tym Odznakę Latarni. W Na rozstaju czterech dróg, Ash spóźnił się na łódź prowadzącą na Konwaliową Wyspę i pozostał w Sunyshore, by spotkać się z Kennym, Jasmine i Flintem. Jasmine rzuciła wyzwanie Flintowi do bitwy, ale przegrała, podczas gdy Ash zawalczył z Kennym, aby zdecydować, z kim Dawn powinna od teraz podróżować. Ash wyjechał na Ligę Sinnoh pod koniec odcinka. Galeria Sunyshore Gym anime.png|Sala Sunyshore Sunyshore Tower.png|Wieża Sunyshore W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures W [[Rozdział Diamond & Pearl|rozdziale Diamond & Pearl]], Sunyshore po raz pierwszy pojawiło się, gdy kierownik Wioski Wiatraków odwiedził miasto, aby zbadać zaciemnienie. Sunyshore było miejscem, w którym Giratina wyłoniła się ze Zniekształconego Swiata na końcu [[Rozdział Platinum|rozdziału Platinum]], ale natychmiast została pokonana przez Draco Meteor, którego użył Garchomp Cynthii. Każdy, kto był w Zniekształconym Świecie, wyszedł z niego bezpiecznie, a portal zamknął się dopiero po odejściu Giratiny. Ciekawostki *Sunyshore jest miastem rodzinnym Cyrusa. *Układ miasta jest bardzo podobny do Miasta Olivine: wyjścia na północ i zachód miasta, dwa domy w północno-wschodnim rogu, Sala w północno-zachodnim rogu i latarnia morska w południowo-wschodnim rogu. **Miasto jest również podobne do Miasta Vermilion w Kanto. Obaj Liderzy Sal używają Pokémonów elektrycznych, a oba miasta są miastami portowymi. *Gdy Jasmine zostawia gracza z HM07, wraca do brzegu mówiąc "... Um ... ja ... nie wiem, jak powinnam to powiedzieć, ale powodzenia." To jest ta sama fraza, którą mówi graczom, którzy pokonają ją w Sali Olivine. Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh